This protocol is designed to determine organ procurement organizations' practices and policies regarding consent (family or individual) for cadaveric organ donation and the reasons behind these practices and policies. The study has been approved by the NHLBI Institute Review Board. Since we are proposing to survey more than nine individuals with whom we do not have an existing clinical relationship, this project falls under the Paperwork Reduction Act and thus had to receive the Office of Management and Budgets approval. Approval was granted. Sixty-one individuals were surveyed. Surveying is completed and a manuscript has been published.